


who you gonna call? Lena Luthor.

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, and a first kiss, but it's fun, lena only helps because she's hopelessly in love (with an idiot), like kara gets stuck in a dog door silly, now with a getting together chapter, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara keeps getting stuck in things, Lena keeps having to save her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing drabbles and this accidentally happened. Thanks to group for helping me with this idea!

“How  _ exactly _ did you manage to get stuck in there.”

“Please don’t tell Alex,” Kara replies, not answering her question and bringing Lena no closer to working out why Kara is stuck halfway through her sister’s front door. At least that explains why Kara had called her and not Alex. “She’ll be so mad if I break the doggy door.”

Lena snaps a picture, because of course she has to, before she helps Kara manoeuvre out of the door, it’s a miracle the door remains intact through it all.

Kara’s shoulders slump when she’s finally upright again. “Thanks for coming over, you’re my hero.”

Lena shakes her head. “Are you going to tell me how you got stuck?”

Kara remains adamantly quiet on the subject for about an hour before Lena threatens to tell Alex what happened that has Kara admitting the truth.

It’s a mix of Kara not wanting to break anything getting into Alex’s locked apartment and freshly baked cookie’s that Maggie had made earlier that morning.

\---

Lena looks down at her text message again, following the instructions of ‘left’ and ‘right’ that’ll apparently lead her to Kara. She’s not sure exactly what Kara needs, all she said was that she needed help and gave Lena the details to follow her to her location at the DEO.

Lena, not one to leave Kara when she needs something, had immediately left work to aid Kara with whatever she needed.

Lena frowns down at her phone when reaches the destination but finds Kara nowhere in sight.

“Kara?” she says quietly, knowing Kara will be able to hear her, wherever she is.

She hears a quiet  _ bang _ then a whispered, “Lena?”

Lena looks up and finds exactly who she’s looking for, even if it’s not  _ how _ she expected to find her. She’d expected to see Kara’s smiling face, not red boots hanging out of an air vent.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks.

“I’m stuck,” comes a muffled reply. “Can you help?”

Lena finds a chair in a deserted room down the corridor and drags it to underneath the vent Kara has inexplicably gotten herself stuck in. Lena’s interested to hear how exactly she got herself into this mess.

Lena balances on the chair as she grips Kara’s boots, gives them a few good tugs before Kara comes loose and wiggles free of the air vent.

Lena’s choice of chair comes back to bite her in the ass when it spins under her shifted weight and she has flashes of herself falling onto the hard concrete ground. But before she even begins her untimely descent, strong arms wrap around her waist and Kara floats them both gently to the ground.

“Thank you, for saving me,” Kara says, when it really should be the other way around, even if Kara is the only reason she was on chair in the first place.

“Are you going to tell me how you got stuck in a DEO air vent and couldn’t call your sister or another agent to get you out?”

“Alex purposefully went into a lead lined room so I couldn’t hear what she was talking about and I know it was about me so I wanted to climb through the vents and listen.” Kara pouts. “But I didn’t get very far before I got stuck and I didn’t want to break anything getting out.”

Lena shakes her head, not even surprised at Kara’s poorly thought through plan.

There’s the sound of a door slamming down the corridor and out of sight but it’s enough for Kara’s eyes to widen. She takes Lena’s hand, tugs her along the corridor, Lena ending up breathless with running and laughter by the time they come to a stop at the edge of the control room, neither having wanted to get caught by Alex).

(Alex looks through the security cameras later when they find an open vent and a chair below it and reprimands Kara when she eventually explains herself when all her, J’onn and Winn were doing were trying to plan Kara’s birthday present where they couldn’t be overheard).

\---

Lena’s instantly suspicious when she turns up at the park and finds Alex, Maggie and Daniel, sans Kara. She’s even more suspicious when she sees that Alex and Maggie are laughing about something as they push Daniel on the swing.

Lena makes her way towards them, already pulling out her phone to see if Kara has messaged her. Lena is late herself, and she knows that if her best friend was running late too or couldn’t make it, she’d have received a text.

Her phone springs to life with a call from Kara instead.

“Lena, thank Rao you’re here,” Kara says as soon as she answers.

The word ‘here’ gets Lena’s attention. Kara’s already here? She looks around but can’t see her anywhere.

“Alex and Maggie are being mean and won’t help me.”

“Help you?” Lena frowns, looking around again. “Where are you?” She’s reached Alex and Maggie’s side by now, and follows their eye line, sees them looking at the plastic slide in the middle of the playground. There’s still no sign of Kara, unless… 

“I’m stuck in the slide, can you help?”

“Seriously,” Lena says, to Kara, and to both Alex and Maggie, who have done nothing to help between them.

“We had to stay with Daniel,” Alex calls after her as she makes her way towards Kara, Alex and Maggie’s laughter and Daniel’s squeals of excitement from the swing following her.

Lena pokes her head through the end of the slide, finds Kara hanging halfway down the plastic tube, hair a mess around her face. Why is she upside-down?

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations.”

“In my defense,” Kara grins. “I thought this would go a  _ lot _ more smoothly.”

It’s definitely Kara’s broad shoulders that got Kara into this mess, and the last ones actually, but Lena would happily rescue Kara every now and then just to look as said shoulders.

Lena leans into the slide, ignoring the curious eyes around her and wondering why none of the other adults around had helped. Kara wiggles her arm and manages to stretch it out far enough for Lena to grab on to.

It only takes one good, hard tug for Kara to come free, toppling down the slide. Lena doesn’t have enough time to move, Kara crashing into her as she tumbles from the end.

They land together on the hard rubber ground, Kara on top of Lena, Lena slightly breathless, both from the impact and Kara’s proximity.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, her blonde hair a curtain around them as worried blue eyes look down at her.

“I could ask you the same thing, how do you keep getting stuck in ridiculous places?”

Kara grins. “Maybe I just do it because I know you’ll rescue me,” she winks. It does nothing to help Lena’s racing heart. “Or maybe some kids bet that I couldn’t, and they were sadly right.”

Kara pushes herself up, tugging Lena with her. Alex and Maggie look even more assumed than before when she glances over at them. She thinks this particular time is partly their fault too.

\---

Lena wakes to a loud thump, turns to find the bed empty beside her. She wonders if her girlfriend is out fighting crime or gone out in search of food. Both are equally likely.

“Lena?” comes a whispered voice before the side of the bed. Apparently neither of her thoughts are correct as she shuffles across the bed and peers over the edge to find Kara in a tangled mess of sheets on the floor.

“Seriously?” is all Lena asks as Kara grins up at her.

“A little help from my hero?” Kara asks, arm outstretched towards Lena.

Lena easily takes her hand, and then does none of the work as Kara floats herself back up and flops down on the bed, half on top of Lena.

Lena shakes her head fondly. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Kara grins, then her next words are mumbled against Lena’s lips. “Yes I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kara and Lena get together in this little universe, involving a can of pringles and Kara's talent of getting stuck in things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set between the last two parts of the previous one and shows exactly how Kara and Lena got together as I skipped over it in the last chapter.

“Hey, Lena, a little help?”

“Seriously?” Lena says, spotting Kara, across the room, a pringles can stuck on the end of her hand. It’s become a common question in their friendship. “You shouldn’t be left alone.”

“I’m not alone, I’m with you,” Kara grins, before her face slips back into a pout as she looks desolately at the packaging attached to her hand.

Lena should be used to this by now, but she’s not. She’s also still not used to the way her heart flips in her chest, at how ridiculously adorable Kara looks right now.

“You know you can just break out of this, right?” Lena says as she reaches Kara. She takes hold of the tube anyway, her other arm gripping Kara’s toned one.

“Yes, but then I could lose the remaining pringles and I’m not taking that risk.”

Lena rolls her eyes. How is she this in love with a woman who gets into situations like this?

A few strong tugs and the can is free, leaving a grinning Kara, happy that both her food is safe and her hand is free.

“My hero,” Kara says, her recently liberated hand falls to rest on Lena’s bicep, and then Kara’s pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. She’s still beaming when she retreats. “Thank you!”

It takes a moment for Lena’s heart to restart.

“Gross,” Lena grimaces, wiping her hand down her face, feeling the grease and salt against her palm. She may be overreacting, but it’s fun to watch Kara pout. Lena would happily accept more greasy kisses if Kara were to offer. “Never kiss me again.”

“Never?” Kara says, and Lena  _ knows  _ she’s joking, she really does, but she also really doesn’t like the idea of Kara never kissing her again, even if the kisses are strictly platonic and on the cheek.

“Fine, you can kiss me, but not like this,” Lena says, her hand unthinkingly rising. She realises what she’s doing too late to stop it as her thumb brushes across Kara’s bottom lip. She feels grease under her thumb, but most of her brain is now focused on how soft Kara’s lip feels under her touch.

Kara’s uncharacteristically quiet for a long minute, Lena only realising that’s probably her fault because her touch is beginning to linger too long. In fact, any touching like this is too long, for friends anyway.

She’s about to drop her hand when Kara catches it, but she doesn’t pull it away like she expects. Instead, she settles her hand against Kara’s cheek, held in place by Kara’s own hand atop hers.

Her skin is so warm.

Lena’s eyes rise to meet Kara’s, realising that staring at your friend’s lips isn’t entirely acceptable, only to be met with blue eyes looking down at her own lips.

How did Kara’s hand getting stuck in a pringles can turn into this?

“Never?” Kara asks again, quiet, just between the two of them. She sees the words form on her lips, and realises she’s staring again. Her eyes lift once more, to find Kara looking into her own. She’s so close, she could easily lean forward, close the gap and kiss her best friend.

The look in Kara’s eyes says Kara wants her to and it hits Lena with the force of a freight truck. She’s not the only one that’s fallen for her best friend.

So she kisses her.

Lena can taste the salt on her lips. But then there’s something under it, something sweet and most definitely Kara. 

Kara’s lips are unbelievably soft as they move against her own, the feeling utterly perfect. It’s an almost familiar feeling, the way her heart leaps in her chest, the way Kara’s nose brushes against her own, the way a stuttering breath hits her lips before Kara sighs, deepening the kiss.

It feels soft, like home, like this is always what they’d been heading towards, like she’s meant to be here, kissing Kara. It feels inevitable, now that it’s happening, even though five minutes ago, Lena was convinced they’d always only just be friends.

“I knew you stole that chocolate before,” Kara mumbles, Lena heating with the idea that Kara can taste her kiss too.

“I had to,” Lena says into the small space between them. “With you around, I had to take what I could before you ate it all. You’re like a garbage disposal.”

Kara rocks back, looking mildly affronted. Lena can tell she’s trying not to smile. “What does it say then that you just kissed a garbage disposal?”

Lena’s not sure entirely, but she’d happily kiss her again. “It means that my bank account took a hit when we became friends. Being best friends with you isn’t cheap with the amount you eat either.”

Lena expects embarrassment, or defense, because Lena doesn’t buy her  _ that  _ much food, and she’s always happy to anyway, but what she gets is even better.

“Are we just best friends?”

After that kiss, Lena doesn’t think so. She shakes her head. “No?”

“Can we be girlfriends?” Kara asks. She looks so hopeful, that Lena wonders how she missed these feelings before.

She kisses her again, just a peck this time. She can feel Kara smiling into the kiss.

“Who else is going to help you when you keep getting stuck in things?”

“I don’t get stuck  _ that  _ often,” Kara says. They both know she’s lying.

“Do you want a list? Because I have a list.” Lena says. She doesn’t wait for Kara to answer. “There are a lot. The vent, Alex’s door, the elevator-“

“The elevator wasn’t my fault.”

“-your dress-“

“That one wasn’t my fault either,” Kara cuts in again. Technically neither of those were her fault, but Lena did see a lot of skin when she had to unzip said dress, an image that’s seared into her mind.

“Your kryptonite protective suit-“

“You’re just naming things that aren’t my fault now,” Kara cuts in again.

That day had been a scary one, when she’d seen Kara take a particularly hard punch on the news, knocking her to the ground. It had damaged her suit enough that she couldn’t get out again, not without Lena’s help.

“The slide then,” Lena recalls. “That one was definitely your fault. And you  _ definitely  _ get stuck in things more than anyone else I know, whether they’re your fault or not. I have to say though, I’m surprised you haven’t been stuck in a tree yet, that seems like the obvious place for someone with your tendencies to get stuck in things along with your ability to fly.”

Kara’s eyes dart away, causing Lena’s own to narrow.

It’s that, and the way Kara’s cheeks redden, that give her away.

“Did that actually happen?”

Kara refuses to look at her. “Maybe.”

“And you didn’t call me?” Lena puts her hand to her chest. “I’m offended.”

“I was too embarrassed,” Kara mumbles.

“So, you call me when you get stuck in a doggy door and a children’s slide, but a tree is too embarrassing?”

“I had legitimate reasons to get stuck in those!” Kara protests, eyes on Lena for a moment before they dart away again.

“And did you have one for getting stuck in a tree?”

“I was…umm…distracted and I flew into a tree. I called Alex to help because I was worried you’d figure out why I flew into the tree in the first place.”

Lena’s not entirely sure what’s going on here but she’s intrigued. “…are you going to tell me why?”

Kara deflates in front of her, finally meeting her eyes again, holding the contact this time. “It was a night you were working late and I brought you some blueberry muffins because I knew you wouldn’t have eaten.”

Lena remembers that night well, it had been a pleasant surprise to see Supergirl on her balcony, a nice little reprieve in her busy evening. She’d kissed Kara on the cheek in thanks, something she only did because she was too tired to overthink the gesture.

“And then you kissed me,” Kara continues. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I got so distracted I flew into a tree. Alex thought it was hilarious, she took pictures.”

Lena makes a mental note to ask Alex for them.

“You got so distracted by a kiss from me that you flew into a tree?”

Kara bites her lip. “I don’t know if you know this, but you’re very distracting.” 

Lena’s eyes dart down to where white teeth are digging into soft flesh. Kara is wrong, she’s the one that’s distracting.

“If I were to go flying now,” Kara continues. “It would definitely end badly, buildings and trees alike would be in danger.”

“You’re distracted right now?” Lena asks.

Kara smiles as she brushes a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear. Lena leans into touch. “I think you know the answer to that. I’ve been waiting to kiss you for a very long time. Now when I get stuck in things, I can thank you properly.” Kara follows up her sentence with a kiss, lingering long enough that Lena chases the contact when Kara pulls away.

“You planning to get stuck in more things?” Lena asks, breathless.

“I want to say no,” Kara says, looking slightly dazed as she smiles. “But with my propensity for getting stuck, it’s bound to happen again. At least I know my hero will always be there to rescue me.”

Lena rolls her eyes, mostly at the term ‘hero’. She’s definitely not the one in this relationship she’d call a hero. “Always,” she says anyway, because she’ll always be there for Kara, no matter what.

Kara tilts forward, her forehead coming to rest against Lena’s. Lena feels entirely happy right now.

“Please don’t tell Alex about this,” Kara says into the even smaller space that’s now between them.

“Us?” Lena asks, giddy with the thought of their being an “us” now. They’ve come so far to reach this point, and Lena can’t wait to see where it goes. She can feel it, deep in her chest, Kara’s the woman she’s going to spend the rest of her life with.

“The pringles can,” Kara clarifies. “She’d only laugh at me. I’m definitely going to tell her about us, if that’s okay with you. She’s going to be thrilled, she’s been telling me for months to just ask you out. I think she was getting pretty close to meddling if I didn’t.”

She really has missed a lot, because it seems like she wasn’t the only one who has harboured feelings for her friend for a long time.

“Technically, you haven’t asked me out…” Lena points out.

“I asked you to be my girlfriend, I thought the rest was implied. Which,” Kara tilts away so Lena can properly see blue eyes again. “I don’t think you ever answered.”

“Yes,” Lena smiles. “My answer is definitely yes.”

“To dinner with me tomorrow night too?”

This time it’s Lena who brushes Kara’s hair back behind her ear. “Yes.

Kara’s kiss is still slightly salty when she kisses her again, but Lena doesn’t care, all she cares about is the woman in her arms, the woman she loves, despite her strange ability for getting stuck in silly situations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
